Alpha-13 Ember
"Would you shoot them Ember, the jedi?" "I cannot say. Orders are our key to living, but morality comes in as well" -Commander Storm and Ember on the future. Born in 42 BBY, A13 Ember was an Alpha class ARC commander of the Grand Army of the Republic during the Clone Wars, the Galaxy-wide war between the Republic and the Confederacy of Independant Systems. Ember was in command of Blue Talon Legion and later the 5th Elite Sector Army. His Jedi generals were Kaja Tallan and the Togruta padawan, Adhektara Valena. He was a motivated, honest and strong soldier, though he had an emotional side to him as well, especially concerning the choice of duty or love. This hampered his ability to follow orders in his life, though he tried to do his best. Ember had many brothers, but his best comrades in arms were commanders Kane, Storm, Buckler, Niner, Boltshot, Torrent and Blade. Under Generals Kaja and Adhektara, Ember would visit many worlds on missions of the most critical nature. Ember assisted the Republic in rescuing Senator Orn Free Taa from the hands of the Separatist armies, fought space pirates and black market scum from one end of the Galaxy to the next. He fought on battlegrounds of epic scale including the war-torn worlds of Dantooine, Mandalore and Felucia. He assisted planets in need, like Mandalore to help root out extremist groups. Biography Clone Training and joining the Grand Army of the Republic Born as an Alpha class Advanced Recon Commando, an elite clone of Jango Fett, Ember went through an intense training regimen that encompassed training of ingenuity, fighting in adverse situations, and survival. After years and years, Ember graduated from the Arc training facility in 25 BBY along with his squad, which included Buckler, Niner, Blade, Torrent and Boltshot. Shortly afterward, the ARC Troopers were put into stasis and remained that way for many years until 22 BBY, a few months after the Battle of Geonosis, when the Separatist army under the Merai, a Quarren leader, attacked Kamino. The ARC Troopers were unleashed and kicked the Seppies off the planet. Soon afterward, the ARC Troopers were augmented into the GAR army and were given positions of prestige. Ember and 13 other ARC troopers were assigned to the jedi general, Kaja Tallan's command. Ember was hesitant of working with jedi, since he had heard that his teacher, Jango Fett was killed by them. However, he later understood that the Jedi acted in defense which was justifiable. Ember would form a good relationship with the Jedi in the years to come. Meanwhile, in the army, Ember put his skills to the test and performed well training and leading his battle-ready men into combat on worlds like Mustafar, Boz Pity, and other territories in the Outer Rim. The Second Campaign on Ryloth A couple months later, it came to the Republic's attention that senator Orn Free Taa of the planet, Ryloth had been kidnapped and that the planet had turned entirely silent. the few remaining Republic troops on the planet had dissapeared and there was no sign of civilians as well. Ember and Jedi generals Kaja Tallan and Adhektara and 10,000 troopers with armored support were sent to the planet of Ryloth. However, when they arrived there, they found a massive trap in wake. Somehow, the Separatist forces had captured the entire planet. Ember's men held their ground on the surface and managed to push the droid forces back, until reinforcements led by Jedi generals Skywalker, Secura and Crimson arrived. Though they had scored a stinging victory, the Blue Talon Legion suffered many casualties. In the battle itself, some of the clone leadership were killed including troopers Aquamal, Shocker, Flamer and Trec. Ember himself was wounded badly and forced to a medical ship immediately. Returning to the Field After a time in the bacta, Ember returned to full duty reinvigorated and much stronger than before. He was also promoted for his many victories, and rose to Marshall Commander as well as gaining a new army of 135,000 troops and 4 experienced commanders to help him, including Commanders Storm, Viper, Flash and Kane. However, he was still under the command of the jedi including General Tallan, Crimson, and Valena. In the battleground of the Clone Wars, Ember continued to prove his leadership skills leading his men against overwhelming odds on planets like Dantooine as well as Felucia. In the conflicts, Ember not only formed a deep bond with his brothers, the clones, but also with the jedi who he became very loyal to. He respected them for their wisdom and battle prowess and he believed that the feeling was mutual. For that reason, Ember was often allowed to join in on the Jedi Council's meetings as well as guarding the temple on times of leisure. Nova War ''' Though Ember engaged the Separatists on wide fronts for the most of his life, for 2 months, he was embroiled in a campaign against the smuggler/black market group, Nova Corporation, which was led by Xalandra Nova. Previously aligned with the Separatist army, this company which was embroiled in terrorism, and illegal smuggling, prostitution and extortion was revealed to the Republic government enforcement. The supreme chancellor of the Republic, Palpatine ordered Ember to attack the Corps, capture their leader and bring her alive to the Republic authorities. Quickly forming a plan, Ember, Storm and Kane landed on the planet of Ryloth and swiftly moved against Nova with about 30,000 men. They surrounded her tower and blew it up with orbital strike power. Meanwhile, Viper and dozens of the Republic naval vessels annihilated Nova’s trade ships and confiscated all smuggled goods. For weeks afterward, Nova hid in her base on Mustafar while Ember’s men chased her troops and businessmen from one end of the Galaxy to the next, seizing their forts and supply stations. In the last three weeks of the campaign, Xalandra Nova assembled a massive counter attack and invaded a heavily armed Republic base on Ryloth. However, Ember and his entire army was already aware of their plans and at least 150,000 men were waiting by the time Nova arrived from the south and east. Overwhelmed by sheer numbers, Nova and her men retreated to their base on Mustafar. Ember raced to intercept; however he was forced to retreat because their cruisers became too spread out, while fighting Nova’s swift navy. The Republic would continue to attack Nova on her Mustafar base many times, but the losses of many clone troopers forced the Chancellor to withdraw his men. Nova Corporation would be left alone by the Galactic Republic for the rest of the war. '''Return to the Front After the campaign against Nova, Marshall Commander Ember returned to the war against the Separatists in the Outer Rim Sieges. During that time, Ember led his men on many fronts, chasing General Grievous from one system to the next. In the waning years of the Clone War, Ember remained strong in resolve, though he was sad as well. His brothers remained at his side as before, but the companionship trusted most was the one between him and his general Adhektara, who he trusted very much.